EG Guardians: Rainbow Bakugan Rocks!
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Son of the Lady of Light/Guardians parody of Rainbow Rocks. The Equestria Girls and their Guardians call Twilight and Drago over when the Sirens and their mutant Bakugan invade Canterlot High. XLR8 Blaze and Preyas go with them, meeting Sunset Shimmer and Elfin. I don't own anything or anyone; XLR8 Blaze belongs to XLR8 the Fox.
1. Prologue

XLR8 the Fox requested this sequel for me, so I wrote it with his help. I don't own anything but the fanfic; this is a Guardians parody of Rainbow Rocks. MLP and EG belongs to Hasbro. I don't know who owns Bakugan, but it's not me. And XLR8 Blaze belongs to XLR8 the Fox. Please enjoy.

 **Prologue: A New Evil Dawns...**

The full moon was in the sky as we drift down towards a café. Inside, people were arguing non-stop while green mist was coming out of them. The green mist travels to the back next to a window and into the pendants of 3 girls singing and each wearing a different hoodie and accompanied by a Bakugan. Although the Bakugans are in their ball forms, their true forms are with the girls, see-through and invisible to anyone but the three women (and the readers).

The girls stopped singing before taking off their hoodies to show their faces and the three red pendants around their necks. The first girl had cyan blue hair with dark blue streaks in a ponytail. She has light blue skin and magenta eyes. On her right hand is a Bakugan symbol, half of the Subterra Attribute and half of the Haos Attribute. Her Bakugan was a bulky creature wearing a dress that looked like it's made of stone. She also has 3 amethyst eyes with big eyelashes. Her skin was orange with patches of brown, and a yellow crystal is on each of her shoulders. She also has emerald orbs in her chest, in between her eyes and in her arms and shoulders. Her legs are also made of stone. And on her stone dress is a symbol of a heart with a blue music note shaped like a thunderbolt.

The second girl had pale purple skin. Her hair was purple with sea blue streaks in 2 pigtails dark purple eyes. On her left hand is a Bakugan symbol, half of the Ventus attribute and half of the Aquos attribute. Her Bakugan has a body of a giant sea monster with blue scales and amber eyes. A green-skinned girl's upper torso was attached to its head, wearing a green dress. She has a blue crystal on her forehead. She has dark green hair and yellow eyes. And on the forehead of the sea monster part of her, she bears a symbol of a purple star with bottom parts of music notes attached to the star.

The third girl has bright yellow-orange skin, magenta eyes, and her orange hair that's all curly and really big with yellow streaks. And on her right hand is a Bakugan symbol, half of the Darkus attribute and half of the Pyrus attribute. Her Bakugan is a humanoid dragon with red, orange, and black scales, orange claws, and a long red and black tail. He has red horns and black eyes with yellow pupils. His wings look like giant purple hands with yellow serpent eyes on them. They look like they're attached to his back with claws, but that's his armor. And on his throat is the symbol of a purple music note with an amber diamond over it.

"Ugh!" the purple girl groaned. "That was _barely_ worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food; I need a meal!"

"Yeah, Druman," the sea serpent girl spatted, glaring at the dragon humanoid. "This junk here is too bland for my Aria, and you know that."

"Oh, quit whining, Taygen," the dragon called Druman retorted to the sea serpent girl called Taygen. "What would Master Naga think if he found you whining like a crybaby? Besides, the energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria."

"Druman's right, Aria," the bright orange girl Adagio said to the purple girl Aria. "We can only gain so much power here."

"Ugh, I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" whined Aria, clearly not liking the situation.

"Me neither," Taygen concurred, pouting like the spoiled brat that she is. "Even Master Naga would spit venom with disgust at this wasteland."

"Really?" replied Adagio sarcastically. "I love it here!" Druman got her sarcasm, but the blue girl and her bulky Bakugan didn't.

"For realsies?" the blue girl asked. "Because I think this place is the worst."

"Yeah, how can you love a dump like this?" demanded the bulky Bakugan. Aria and Taygen looked at them with annoyance.

"Seriously, Tricloid?" Taygen asked the bulky Bakugan. "Is sarcasm such a foreign language to you and Sonata?"

"I think you and your Bakugan are the worst, Sonata," agreed Aria, clearly annoyed like Taygen.

"Hey!" snapped the bulky Bakugan Tricloid as her blue human partner Sonata about to make a comeback.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're—"

"Will you four just _SHUT UP_!" roared Druman, making the two girls and their Bakugan to go silent in a flash since they're bickering was annoying him and Adagio. "Ergh! I swear, you four are gonna make us snap if you're being such brats all the time!"

"I'll agree with you on one thing, Druman," Adagio said through her clenched teeth. "Being stuck here with these four isn't making this world any more bearable."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside, causing Druman and Adagio to look out the window and see a big beam of light. They then rushed out of the café to see what's happening. Aria, Sonata, and their Bakugan also rushed out of the café to see what Adagio and Druman saw. Suddenly, they saw another beam of light, except this one is a rainbow beam. As it shot down into the area, a red and silver humanoid dragon shot a fireball into the area.

"Adagio!" Druman suddenly cried as he looked down at his partner's neck. "Your pendant!" Adagio looked down and gasped to find her pendant reacting, shimmered in the light. She then saw the marking on her Bakugan's throat glowing as well. She pointed it out to Druman, who looked down to see the glowing mark.

"Did you feel that?!" Adagio asked, turning to Aria and Sonata with an evil smile.

"Do you know what those were?" Druman also asked Taygen and Tricloid. The four looked at each other with confused glances.

"That rainbow light…" Sonata murmured.

"It felt…familiar somehow," Aria murmured.

"And that dragon creature's aura felt familiar too…" Tricloid murmured.

"Almost like a…Bakugan?" Taygen murmured.

"That's because it's Equestrian magic!" Adagio announced with delight.

"And Vestroian Power!" added the also delighted Druman.

"But…How's this possible?" Sonata asked.

"Yeah, this world doesn't have Equestrian magic," added Aria.

"Or Vestroian Power!" Tricloid pointed out.

"Yeah, this world doesn't have that either," concurred Taygen.

"It does now," Druman purred evilly, making his two Bakugan comrades smile evilly as well.

"And we're going to use both powers to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!" added Adagio, and Aria and Sonata then smiled evilly as well. It wasn't long before the night air around all six was filled with their evil laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the chapter after the prologue. Just so you know, this is a Guardians' parody of Rainbow Rocks requested by XLR8 the Fox. Therefore, I don't own anything, and XLR8 belongs to XLR8 the Fox. I don't even own the song. Anyway, enjoy.**

It was a normal day in Canterlot High. Everyone was in the gymnasium making posters, each with a different design. The CMC were making a poster as someone took the brush from sweetie belle's paint can. It turned out to be Sunset Shimmer, and her guardian Aquos Elfin rode on her shoulder in ball form. But Sunset knows Elfin's actually bigger than her.

Elfin is an Aquos Bakugan, an amphibian humanoid in appearance. Her hands and feet are those of a frog, and she wears a big frog head hat with fins on its eyes. Her hair's long and blonde, and she has amethyst eyes. She also has a little fang showing on the left side of her mouth. Her skin's scaly, and her scaly skirt has small white spikes.

"Want some help?" asked Sunset with a friendly face.

"Uh, no thanks," answered Apple Bloom. "We're good." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded in answer.

"Oh, ok," said Sunset as she put the brush back in the paint can. Elfin only frowned sadly. No one seems to want Sunset's help after what she did back at the Fall Formal. They all must think she'll ruin their projects.

"Sunset Shimmer! Elfin! Over here!" shouted Pinkie Pie, making Sunset and Elfin look up to see their friends and fellow guardians, who are also in their ball forms.

 _Well,_ almost _all of them_ , Elfin thought as she and Sunset went up to their friends. But it didn't stop them from hearing people whispering, obviously about Sunset. The red-and-golden-haired girl sighed as she reached her friends.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here" Sunset said to them, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, no kidding," Elfin concurred, also uneasy. "It's like an army." Sunset and Elfin's friends felt sad for them. Wanting to cheer them up a bit, Rarity and Pinkie Pie held up the group's poster to show them.

"So what do you two think?" Rarity asked. "Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed it is, Miss Rarity," replied Taylean.

"And it smells like cake!" Pinkie Pie added with excitement.

"It does?" Fluttershy asked, trying to smell the scent of cake. Then without warning, Pinkie shoved the poster into her face.

"We used frosting instead of paste!" Trister explained with delight as Pinkie then took the poster off Fluttershy's face.

"Sounds delish," Boulderon replied before noticing the sparkles and frosting on his partner's face.

"Uh, Fluttershy," Applejack said, trying to point out the stuff on her face. "You've got a little somethin', uh..." The shy girl wipes some of the sparkles off her face.

"Did I get it?" she asked.

"Heh, not exactly," said Wolfurio before Sunset pulled out a handkerchief and helped wipe the sparkles and frosting off of Fluttershy. Then Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna enter the gym.

"Good afternoon, students," Principal Celestia announced to everyone in the room. "I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" The students cheered with excitement before she continued.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS," she explained. "So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal." The students then glared towards Sunset, who blushed before sliding down a wall she's against and curling herself up. Elfin then nuzzled her to comfort her, hoping the principal only brought up the incident by _accident_.

Later, the girls and their guardians were in the music room with their instruments (save Sunset). Rarity's on keytar, Pinkie's on drums, Rainbow Dash's on electric guitar, Applejack's on bass guitar, and Fluttershy's on tambourine. Sunset and the guardians were sitting on a piano, but she's still down.

"Ugh!" she groaned with disappointment. "I am never gonna live that down."

"Aw, c'mon, Sunset," Boulderon assured her. "I'm sure Principal Celestia didn't mean to bring it up. I was probably just an accidental slip of the tongue."

"You _were_ pretty bad at the Fall Formal," Fluttershy admitted, wincing when Boulderon gave her the "Ix-nay" gesture.

"A demon," Sunset bluntly stated. "I turned into a raging she-demon."

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" added Pinkie, walking past her in a playful manner.

"Pinkie, not helping~" Trister sang/hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, darling," Rarity said to Sunset to comfort her. "You have us, and we've forgiven you for your past...*ahem* booboos."

"Indeed," Taylean concurred. "Even though you have been bad in the past, you deserve a second chance." Elfin then jumped up to her partner's shoulder.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "If only the school can see the new, good, cool, and awesome Sunset Shimmer!" That comment made Sunset smile a little.

"To be honest," Applejack stated, "I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!" Pinkie then started counting as the girls got ready to play, hoping their song would cheer Sunset up.

"One, two, three!"

 **The Rainbooms:**

There was a time we were apart

But that's behind us now

See how we've made a brand new start

And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh

And when you walk these halls

You feel it everywhere

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

You can feel it, we are back (You...can...feel...it...)

And I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **Rainbow Dash:**

There was a time we couldn't see

Past the differences

 **Applejack:**

That separated you and me

And it left us on our own

 **Pinkie Pie:**

But now you walk these halls

And friends are everywhere

 **The Rainbooms** (transforming into ponified forms) **:**

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!

We are all together

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now it's better than ever

(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)

Now that we are back on track (Now...that...we...are...)

Yes, I'm so glad that we're better

Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Oh yeah, we're better than ever!

Sunset Shimmer and the guardians applauded for the girls changing back to their normal forms.

"I still can't believe that happens when we play!" Rarity laughed as she puts down her keytar. "Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears."

"Whoa, calm down there, Rarity, before you get yourself a fashion aneurism," joked Trister. "Although I agree with you on the earring/pony ear combo." Rarity just rolled her eyes with amusement at the Bakugan's joke/compliment.

"I just wonder why it happens," Applejack said with curiosity. "Princess Twilight and Titanium Dragonoid took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean they took all the magic and Vestroian power back with them?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Helios replied with a bit of thought, "I'm curious about that too."

"Who cares why it happens?" stated Rainbow with excitement. "It makes my band totally awesome!"

"Oh! Your band?" asked a shocked Taylean.

"Duh!" Rainbow explained. "It was mine and Helios' idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist."

"She's got a point," Boulderon replied. "Fluttershy's still has a bit of stage fright on her."

"Speaking of the band," Wolfurio asked Helios, "where _did_ you come up with the band name?"

"I dunno," the Darkus Bakugan answered. "It was just something that just popped up in our heads, ya know? I think it has something to do with the other me and other Rainbow Dash in that Pony world." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before Flash Sentry came in.

"Uh, heard you outside," he said, a little nervous. "You guys are sounding really tight."

"Uh, we're getting there," Rainbow replied. "Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work." Rarity and Applejack glared at her, making her finish quickly. "They'll get it together in time for the showcase. I'm positive."

Taylean and Wolfurio turned to Helios, who's burying his face into his hands with a groan. Obviously, he's embarrassed by his partner's actions just now.

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh...out of town might come?" Flash then asked nervously. "Uh, with it being a special charity event and all?"

"Sorry, Flash," Applejack answered with a bit of disappointment. "I don't think Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon. Plus, ya know that she's already got a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah," he laughed nervously. "Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. But I already know about Twilight's boyfriend Marvin. I wrote up with this song just for those two, and I'm thinking about singing it at the showcase."

"Oh," Fluttershy replied, clapping her hands with delight. "I can't _wait_ to hear it!"

"Thanks," Flash chuckled before turning to leave. "Well, gotta go." He then looked over his shoulder at them with a smile. "Keep on rockin' it." Then he left, and the Bakugan laughed knowingly.

"Wow," Taylean chuckled. "Who knew Flash can be such a romantic?"

"Yes," Rarity giggled with him. "He certainly is quite the smitten kitten." But then, she saw Sunset frowning and frowned as well.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I always forget you and Flash used to be an item."

"It's okay," Sunset replied with a sad smile. "Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really _liked-him_ liked him. I was just using him to become more popular." Realizing what she just said, Sunset facepalmed. "Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" Each of the girls and guardians but Elfin agreed sadly.

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around," Applejack said to her.

"Thanks, Applejack," Sunset sighed as Elfin jumped up onto her shoulder, "but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way. I highly doubt _any_ of the boys here would want to ask me out on a date."

"Aw, don't say things like that, Sunset," Elfin replied. "I'm sure there's a guy out there for you somewhere. It's like Taylean always says: Cupid's arrow strikes when you least expect it."

"Taylean always says that?" Wolfurio replied as he and the other guardians turned to the blushing Taylean.

" _Now_ who's the romantic?" Helios teased.

"Oh, knock it off," Taylean laughed before the P.A. system beeps.

"Sunset Shimmer," Vice Principal Luna's voice said through it, "please report to the main foyer."

"Gotta run," Sunset said as she got up. "I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they hear all the stuff about the old me."

"See ya, guys," Elfin said as she and her partner left the practice room.

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts," Rainbow then said to the group. "What do you say we do _Awesome As I Wanna Be_?"

"I say you do it!" said Helios.

"Um, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked, holding up her notebook. "I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?"

"We'll get to it," Rainbow assured, tuning her electric guitar.

"Oh, ok," said Fluttershy. Helios noticed her disappointed as Rainbow plays a chord on her guitar.

"Uh, Rainbow," he asked. "You don't mind if I look at Fluttershy's song with her, do you?" Rainbow turned to the pink-haired girl and smiled softly.

"Nah, go ahead, Helios." Fluttershy smiled at her gratefully as Helios floated over to her.

"Thanks, you two," she replied. "I might need to make sure I didn't miss a rhyme or anything."


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Again, I want to remind you that I don't own MLP or Bakugan or the song. They all belong to Hasbro and the company who created the Bakugan anime/game.**

Sunset Shimmer headed to the main foyer of the school (the entrance/exit of the school), Elfin riding on her shoulder. They then saw three girls in different clothing yet with the same kind of style. Sunset then went towards them.

"Hello," Sunset greeted them. "You are the girls I'm to show around the school?" The three girls stepped forward to reveal themselves as Adagio, Sonata and Aria.

"We are" answered Adagio.

Later, Sunset was showing the three girls around the school. Elfin though felt like hiding in her Pocket because she felt some negative energy from these girls.

"Canterlot High is a great school," Sunset said to the three girls as they walked down the hall. "You're really gonna love it."

"Oh, yes," Adagio replied. "We really sense there's something... magical about this place." She, Sonata, and Aria smiled while their Bakugan hiding in their pockets smiled as well.

"That's the science lab," Sunset said, still guiding them through the hallway. "Computer lab is in there." She then saw the Musical Showcase and smiled.

"Oh!" she said, running up to it to show the girls. "We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Adagio gasps and smiled, and she felt Druman purr with delight.

"A musical showcase?" she asked, sounding interested.

"That should be…interesting," Druman purred to her telepathically.

"I'm sure since you're new," explained Sunset, "Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested."

"We have been known to sing from time to time," said Aria bluntly but matter-of-factly. Taygen silently chuckled evilly.

"Hello?" Sonata replied obliviously "We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want."

"Sonata, ix-nay on the ind-may ontrol-cay~" Tricloid warned as Adagio growled as the blue girl. Sunset only gave her a confused look.

"Wha-What did I say?" asked Sonata, confused.

"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students," said Adagio with a hint-hint look.

"Ohhh, yeah," replied Sonata, realizing what she meant. "Th-What she said was what I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say."

"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst," Aria scoffed.

"Idiot," Taygen concurred with a growl.

"You are!" the annoyed Sonata shot back at Aria.

"Yeah, Bimbo-Hag!" Tricloid added. Fireballs literally flared up in Aria's eyes as Taygen gnashed her teeth.

"Why, you little—"

"Stop it, you two!" Druman growled as Adagio got in between the two Sirens. "You're gonna blow our cover!" Adagio then faced Sunset.

"You'll have to excuse them," she explained to the surprised girl as the other two stopped arguing. "They're idiots."

"Hmph," both Aria and Sonata harrumphed, still mad at each other.

"Oookaaay…" Sunset replied awkwardly before then noticing the three girls' pendants. Elfin also saw them as she peeked out of her partner's pockets.

"Oh, those are lovely," she said, reaching out to Adagio's. "Where did you—" But before Sunset could finish her sentence, Adagio then grabbed Sunsets arm quickly.

"Adagio," Druman hissed to her in warning. Realizing what she did, she let go of Sunset's arm.

"Sorry," she laughed sheepishly. "These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." As Adagio was explaining herself, Druman peeked out of her pocket to keep an eye on Sunset. He also noticing Elfin, but decided to keep quiet for now before telling his partner.

After the sirens left, Sunset turned to Elfin who finally flew onto her shoulder.

"Did those girls seem…strange to you, Elfin?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Like they have…Negative Bakugan Energy on them for some strange reason."

Later into lunch period in the cafeteria where students were chattering, Sunset sat at a table with her friends along with their guardians.

"So how was the tour?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know," Sunset answered, somewhat concerned. "I mean, these girls, they were...There was something off about them."

"Like, off like this?" Pinkie asked, putting food on her face to make herself look silly before changing to a different silly food-face. "Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like—" Rainbow Dash quickly stopped her.

"Maybe we should just let her _tell_ us," she advised.

"That's just it," Sunset explained. "I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me." She then got a bit more worried. "Maybe someone already talked to them…told them about what I did." She sighed sadly before putting her head into her arms on the table. "So much for making a good first impression."

"Uh-huh," said Fluttershy, making the other girls looked to at her. "Oh, that's probably not it."

Their Bakugan of course were worried.

"What about you, Elfin?" Wolfurio asked. "Did those girls seemed off to you too?"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it," Elfin answered. "I felt some negative energy on them, and some Negative Bakugan Energy too." That got the guardians more worried.

Outside the cafeteria doors, the Sirens and their Bakugan were waiting and scheming.

"This is it, girls," Adagio purred.

"The moment we've been waiting for," added Druman.

"Lunch?!" asked Sonata and Tricloid in excitement. Adagio and Druman groaned in reply.

"We mean the chance to get our true Equestrian magic back," Adagio explained.

"And our Vestroian power as well," added Druman.

"Oh, right," Sonata replied, she and Tricloid as calming down a bit.

"Our voices and Guardians powers are just strong enough to make them want something so badly," Adagio explained, "that they'll fight to get it."

"So we're just gonna do what we always do?" Aria asked bluntly. "Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?"

"Some plan, guys," replied Taygen sarcastically.

"Trust us, Aria and Taygen," Adagio purred, sounding very certain. "It won't be the same as the times before. There is Equestrian magic and Vestroian Power here."

"Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding," explained Druman.

"Works for us," Aria and Taygen replied with smiles.

"But we can get lunch afterwards, right?" asked Sonata, getting excited again.

"Yeah, it's Taco Tuesday!" Tricloid added, also excited.

"What is it with you two and tacos?" Taygen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I think it has to do with the seasoning," Sonata answered.

"I…guess that makes sense," Aria replied, her and Taygen shrugging.

"Just follow mine and Druman's lead," Adagio said.

"Or mine and Taygen's lead," Aria said, smiling.

"Our lead!" Druman growled angrily, meaning his and Adagio's lead.

"Alright, alright," Taygen replied defensively. "We'll take your lead. Just don't get your scales in a bunch. Sheesh…" Then the six of them entered the cafeteria.

 **The Dazzlings:**

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock this school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

 **Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk:**

Shine brighter

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

 **The Dazzlings:**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

 **Adagio Dazzle:**

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

 **The Dazzlings:**

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

 **Dazzlings & students:** Battle!

 **Blueberry Cake:** I can beat you!

 **Dazzlings & students:** Battle!

 **Cherry Crash:** Ha! You wish!

 **Dazzlings & students:** Battle!

 **Trixie:** I so want this!

 **Dazzlings & students:** Battle!

 **Captain Planet:** Not if I get it first!

 **Dazzlings & students:**

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

 **Students:**

I'm going out and winning the audition

 **Dazzlings & students:**

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

As they finished singing, all of the students started arguing with each other.

"Ohhhh," Pinkie said as the girls and their guardians left the cafeteria. "They're that kind of 'off'."

"Not good," agreed Trister.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic," Sunset said as they were heading to the principal's office. "How else could you explain what happened back there?"

"Don't worry, girls," said Wolfurio. "Principal Celestia can fix this when you tell them what happened."

"Wolfurio's right," Applejack replied. "We'll let her know all about this, and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic."

"Applejack!" Wolfurio growled in warning. Realizing she brought up the Fall Formal in front of Sunset, Applejack turned to her.

"Er, no offense" she said sheepishly.

"None taken," sighed Sunset as they made it to the Principals office.

Later, the Guardians waited outside Principal Celestia's office, looking through the crack of the slightly opened door as their partners talked to her and Vice Principal Luna.

"Dark magic?" Principal Celestia replied calmly, looking out of her window through closed blinds. "I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

"Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element," Vice Principal Luna stated, making it sound like Sunset was making it up. "So that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news."

"Why, that wretched…" Elfin growled. "I'm gonna make stir-fry outta her!"

"Elfin, calm down!" Taylean said as he and Boulderon held her back.

"I could see why you might think that, but—" Sunset started before Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"That's not what's happening!" she protested. "We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!"

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" asked Principal Celestia.

"Well, yeah," Rainbow answered, not liking where this is going.

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight," stated Vice Principal Luna.

"The 'Dazzlings'?" asked the confused Applejack.

"It's the name of their musical group," Principal Celestia explained. "That's why they came by my office earlier today—to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I."

"They did?" asked Rarity, now worried herself.

"Yes," the principal answered, "and we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." As she said this, her and Vice Principal Luna's eyes flash green and back to normal.

"Oh, no," Helios and Wolfurio gasped in unison.

Later, the girls and their guardians were by the Statue in front of Canterlot High.

"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too," said a very concerned Fluttershy.

"I _still_ think you guys should've let me cream Luna for making a liar out of Sunset," Elfin said to them angrily.

"Elfin, it's not her fault," Sunset scolded her. "She's under those girls' spell."

"My point still stands," her partner pouted.

"It's not just them, Elfin," Boulderon stated.

"Yeah, they've gotten to everybody," Rainbow pointed out.

"Yeah, everybody's gone crazy," said Helios.

"Not everybody!" Pinkie Pie and Trister sang, smiling at the group.

"Now that ya mentioned it," Applejack replied with a bit of thought, "we _were_ there when the Dazzlings were singin', and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow."

"It must be your magical gift Twilight left you before she left," Wolfurio stated. "It must've made you immune."

"So let's take them down!" Rainbow cried confidently. "It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Helios yelled. Realizing what she said, Rainbow turned to Sunset.

"Uh, no offense" she apologized. "Again."

"None taken," Sunset sighed, clearly annoyed about them bringing up her past accident. "Again."

"Ugh!" Elfin snapped at the group. "Seriously, guys? What _is_ it with you and bringing up that stupid fiasco?!"

"Hey, AJ and I said we was sorry," Rainbow protested.

"Um, Rainbow," Fluttershy said with uncertainty. "Not that your plan isn't a good one, but back then was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to...whoop anybody's butt."

"Ya got a point there, Shy," Rainbow replied when she thought about it.

"If only we could get a message to Twilight," Rarity sighed, painting her nails. "Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends."

"Indeed," Taylean agreed. "She and Drago would know what to do."

"Yeah, except the portal's closed," stated Rainbow, kicking the ball at the statue. It just missed Rarity as she gasped and ducked. But then she gasped again upon seeing her nails ruined.

"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from," Helios added. Just then, Sunset got up with a snap of her fingers.

"I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!"

They then went back inside the school and over to Sunset's locker. She then looked through her locker as all the stuff inside was rustled around. A moment later, she brought out a book with her symbol on it.

"Hey, I remember this book," Elfin said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Sunset said, dusting off the book before showing it to the others. "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works." Sunset smiled hopefully as she said the last part.

"That's a book, darlings," replied the confused Rarity. "What do you mean, 'maybe still works'?"

"From what Sunset told me," Elfin answered, "it used to be that if she wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. We get a message to her, then she can get a message to Princess Twilight and Drago."

"So what are you waiting for?" Rainbow replied, handing Sunset a pen. "Get to writing!"

"You can do this, Sunset," Elfin said to her as she flipped through to an empty page.

"It's been a long time since I've written these words, Elfin," Sunset sighed nervously, "but I'll try." Then taking the pen, she started writing and saying the words she wrote.

"Dear Princess Celestia..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter; I've posted it right after I've finished editing it for XLR8 the Fox. Again, I own nothing, and this is a Guardians parody of Rainbow Rocks.**

At Canterlot, Lady Arceus and Lord Dharak were with their adopted son XLR8, who has now had a coronation to crown him Prince XLR8 Flame. Ever since then, XLR8 has been getting some gifts from other parts of Equestria; as a new prince, he would be getting presents.

"I never expected this sort of thing when I was becoming a prince" he joked a bit.

As his adopted parents watched him, XLR8 then began training with his elemental powers. He was using a fire spell before dousing the flame with a Water Gun spell. He then turned to his adopted mother Lady Arceus.

"Hey, Mom," he asked, "where's Preyas?"

"He wanted to meet King Discord and Queen Celestia," Arceus assured him. "I'm sure he is fine." Although Preyas seemed like the perfect guardian for XLR8, Arceus couldn't help but worry about the Bakugan because of his personality. What if he does something by accident that could get him in trouble?

Meanwhile, Preyas was hanging out with Discord and laughing alongside him.

"S-So you tickle Celestia a lot? In front of others?!" Preyas laughed. "That is too funny!"

"I know, right?!" Discord laughed with him. "She gets so flustered, but she could never resist a good tickling." Celestia who was listening to them blushed a bit with embarrassment. Then XLR8 came walking in with Lady Arceus and Lord Dharak.

"Hey, Preyas," XLR8 said. "We gotta go; we're meeting up with Twilight, Drago, and the others."

"Oh, right!" Preyas replied before going up to his partner. "I almost forgot."

"And why are you meeting with Princess Twilight, Prince XLR8?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Preyas and I are going there to train," XLR8 answered. "Ever since we've heard about some attacks that happened on Equestria, we've decided to take on training with the Guardians of Princess Twilight and her friends." He then extended his wings and got ready to fly to Ponyville before turning to Lady Arceus.

"Don't worry, Mom," he assured her. "I'll be fine. Besides, I was trained by the best." He and Preyas then took off, Preyas holding onto XLR8's legs. Least to say, XLR8 was pretty strong to lift his partner high up in the air.

Some time later, the two of them were outside of Friendship Castle, training with Drago and the other guardians: Wolfurio, Boulderon, Taylean, Trister, and Helios. The Mane 6 were also outside to watch their training, alongside their lovers and the guardians' mates.

"Now don't get upset if you lose, Drago," XLR8 said as a fiery aura glowed around him. "This is training."

As Drago was preparing himself, XLR8 had already beaten Wolfurio and Helios. In the meantime, Preyas had already beaten Trister and Boulderon.

"Oh, and don't go too easy on me," XLR8 added. "Just because I'm Lady Arceus' adopted son, that doesn't mean I'm not powerful."

Then they began training. Drago flew up and then down, charging towards XLR8. But the Kitsune-Alicorn sped past him, looking like he didn't even move an inch although dodging the Bakugan.

Then XLR8's tails extended as they reached out and grabbed Drago, pulling him back before his opponent started swinging him around with his tails. Quickly, Drago grabbed the tails and managed to get them off him before preparing an attack. Seeing this, XLR8 opened his wings and flew up to dodge the attack Drago fired at him. XLR8 then glowed brightly with flames appearing around him.

"Boosted Dragon!" he cried, diving down as the flames formed the shape of a normal Dragonoid that collided into Drago with a bright flash. When the flash cleared, Drago was down, and XLR8 was no longer in flames.

The hybrid extended his hoof to help up Drago, who took it and got up. They then turned to see Taylean now battling against Preyas who's fast enough to avoid the ninja's attacks.

"Try this on for size!" Preyas said. "Blue Stealth!" And he turned invisible.

"What the—Where are you?!" the shocked Taylean demanded. As the ninja looked around, the invisible Preyas attacked him from behind.

"I'm over here!" he taunted, messing with Taylean. "No, over here! No wait, I'm over there by that tree, or by that bush!"

Then Taylean relaxed and stood still. When he heard Preyas' footprints, he managed to land a hit on his opponent, making him visible again.

"OW!" Preyas cried as he fell to the ground. "That smarts." He then got up to face Taylean again and shook his hand.

"Well played, Taylean," he said, "but you should've seen your face when I used my Blue Stealth move."

"Indeed, I was surprised," Taylean replied, "but you should really make quieter footsteps when doing so." Before he knew it, Preyas somehow got on glasses and writing into a notebook.

"I'll add that for my future battles," said Preyas. "Blue Stealth…quieter footsteps." The Mane Six, their lovers, and their Guardians then came up to them.

"That was some trainin', X," Applejack said to XLR8, "Yer like a one-pony wreckin' crew."

" I know right?!" Pinkie cried, jumping with excitement. "He was like 'BAM!' and like 'POW!' He's awesome!" The she suddenly gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" she stated with excitement. "We haven't even made you a Welcome to Ponyville party! Or better yet! A family reunion party! And maybe a New Partner and Guardian party!"

"I think XLR8 and Preyas want to rest first before doing anything else," laughed Twilight. They all agreed to this.

Later, everyone was relaxing and resting in the throne room when a delivery pony came in, pulling a cart full of lots of books.

"Excuse me, Princess," he asked. "Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?"

"The library," she answered, pointing him towards the direction of said room. "Third door on the left."

"Even this one that's glowing and vibrating?" he asked. Twilight looked up at the top of the book pile to find a glowing/vibrating book there. Curious, she used her magic to bring it down to her. As the delivery pony then went to put the other books into the library, she opened it and turned to a page as the book stopped glowing and vibrating. The rest of the girls, their lovers, and their guardians came to see what it was. XLR8 and Preyas also came up to see what's going on.

"What is it, Twilight?" asked Draco before the Alicorn's eyes went wide with shock. Looking in, her Bakugan's eyes went wide with shock also.

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High," Twilight answered.

"How is that even possible?" asked Rarity.

"I have no idea," Twilight answered as she put the opened book on the table, "but it sounds like they need mine and Drago's help." She then grabbed another book and flipped through the pages before finding what she was looking for.

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them," she explained to her friends, "I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the Sirens."

"Not the Sirens!" Pinkie and Trister cried, sounding very shocked and scared. Then they whispered loudly to Fluttershy and Boulderon. "We don't actually know what they are!"

"The Sirens," Twilight explained, "were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music alongside their dangerous Guardians."

"There isn't much about these Guardians," Drago added, "but they were just as dangerous."

"But to maintain this power," Twilight then continued, "they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others."

"The more of this negative energy they consumed," Drago stated, "the stronger their voices became. And their dark magic would spread farther."

"I don't think I like this story very much," a scared Fluttershy said to Pyrus who comforted her.

"If the Sirens and their Guardians had their way," Twilight went on "they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it."

"Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world," Drago added, finishing the story, "one where he believed their magic power would be lost."

"That world must have been the one where our Canterlot High friends live," said Twilight.

XL and Preyas looked at the pictures in the book. Preyas looked carefully at the image showing the Sirens' Guardians and frowned.

"I don't know about you, X," he whispered to his partner, "but I've a feeling I've seen those guardians before."

"Where?" the hybrid asked.

"Dunno," he answered, "but I agree with Twilight that it's bad."

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago," Applejack stated. "How come they're just surfacin' now?"

"Yeah," Wolfurio added, "and do they still have their guardians with them?"

"I don't know," Twilight answered seriously, "but if my hunch is right and it's the Sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning."

"Our friends need us," said Drago added, also serious, "and we have to get back to them." And yet the two of them are more than happy to help their friends.

"I hate to burst your bubble, guys," Rainbow interrupted, "but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time."

"Yeah," Helios asked, "how can you even get there now when the portal doesn't work right now?"

"Okay," Pinkie then interrupted rather seriously, "first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?!" The Guardians face-palmed at her naivety.

"And secondly," Pinkie then added calmly, "if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" Twilight gasped in reply.

" Pinkie, you're a genius!" she cried as she walked off. Drago followed her, rather surprised and confused.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Pinkie stated before facing Rainbow seriously. "Now about those bubbles..."

"Pinkie," the Guardians replied, a bit annoyed.

Everyone then watched Twilight and Drago bring out lots of mechanics and start building. After a while there was some machinery attached to the mirror portal.

"...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions," Twilight mused, explaining what the would happen to the mirror now. Marvin and Dialga got what she said, but everyone else was confused.

"Say what now?" asked Spike and Skyress in unison.

"Duh!" Pinkie answered them. "She's gonna take the magic in here…" She pointed to the book as Trister walked over to the mirror.

"And put it in there," he finished. "That'll make the portal open up so that whenever they want to, Twilight and Drago can go from here to there." Trister and Pinkie then tried to make thing even clearer. "There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—"

"We get the idea!" interrupted Applejack, Peter, Wolfurio, and Virizion in unison. Trister and Pinkie then got up from a silly position and walked over to the others.

"Now to see if this baby will work," said Drago as Twilight levitated the book onto a holder for it. The machine started to make noises as it started functioning. Then, there was a bang as the mirror portal was working again, swirls spinning within it now. Twilight and Drago high-fived each other before turning to the impressed others.

"Ooooh..." they replied, staring at the mirror in awe.

"Nice," Preyas whistled.

"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, could we?" asked Wolfurio.

"Better not," Twilight answered. "It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you."

"Point taken," the girls replied.

"But me and Skyress still get to go, right?" asked Spike excitedly. "There isn't another one of us at Canterlot High."

"And you never know if you might need your trusty assistants," added Skyress. Twilight and Drago nodded to them.

"Yes!" Spike and Skyress cheered.

"Dialga and I are coming along too," Marvin said stepping forth. "You'll never know when you'll need extra help."

"But what about Dialga?" Drago asked before turning to his mate. "No offense, baby, but you can't take a smaller ball form like I can."

"Don't worry," Dialga answered. "Marvin and I got it covered." To explain it better, Marvin showed them the necklace around his neck. It has a small Poke-Ball that's patterned to look like Dialga.

"A Poke-Ball?" Twilight replied. "Marvin, when did you…"

"Dialga made it for us in case of situations like these," he answered, pressing the button to make it bigger. He then pointed the ball at Dialga before it shot a beam of red light to engulf her, and she vanished into the ball before it became small again. Twilight smiled at him.

"You wouldn't take no for an answer, would you?"

"I'm your boyfriend," Marvin answered with a shrug as XL and Preyas walked over. "It's my duty to keep you safe."

"Could we come as well?" asked XL. Twilight, Marvin, and Drago looked to them before to each other. Then they agreed.

"I guess we could use your help as well," Twilight stated. "We'll never know when we'll need your abilities to help us out."

"To be honest," Preyas explained, walking over to Drago, "those evil guardians look familiar to me. If they are with those Sirens still, then I'm coming too. Besides, I have to if my partner is going." Twilight, Marvin, and Drago faced their friends.

"We won't be gone long," Twilight promised as she, Marvin, and Drago hugged their friends.

"Oh, you be careful, Twilight," said Fluttershy.

"Take care!" said Rainbow.

"Y'all be safe now," said Applejack.

"And don't forget to dress well," said Rarity. Pinkie squealed as she hugged Twilight. Twilight, Drago, Spike, Skyress, Marvin, XL, and Preyas then stood in front of the mirror portal.

"Ready, Spike?" asked Twilight. Spike cracked his knuckles, breathes in and out, and got into a running position.

"Ready!" Then Twilight, Drago, Spike, Marvin, and Skyress ran into the portal. XL then curled up and spin-dashed into the portal as Preyas ran in after him.

In the Portal, Twilight, Drago, Marvin, Spike, and Skyress got through as XL was being swirled around.

"Woah-woah-woah-woah!" cried XL, panicking a bit since he isn't used to this sort of travel.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" cried Preyas, holding his mouth.

Back at Canterlot High, the girls were relaxing by the high school statue.

Applejack was playing cards with Pinkie. She laid down 4 aces, but Pinkie laid down 4 jokers. Applejack was very surprised and confused on how she did that.

Rarity was painting Fluttershy's nails, and Rainbow Dash was just tossing her soccer ball in the air. Sunset was by the entrance of the portal on the statue pedestal. And their guardians just watched them. Elfin however waited alongside Sunset. Rainbow then broke the silence with a sigh.

"I'm starting to think she's not coming," she said…before the portal shot out Twilight, Drago, Marvin, Spike, and Skyress. As Drago and Skyress are now in ball form, Spike is a puppy again.

Twilight is a human again, and Marvin's human as well. He's an African-American teenager with short, dirty blonde hair and red-brown eyes. His outfit consists of a red shirt with a Trojan helmet on it, red khakis, and his black-and-white basketball sneakers.

"Twilight!" the girls cried, rushing up to her.

"Drago!" cried the guardians, jumping on him and Skyress. Elfin however stayed with Sunset.

"Oof," Twilight groaned on the ground, "we're back." Sunset lend her a hand. Twilight was unsure but then accepted before Sunset helped her up. Then the rest of the girls greeted Twilight with some hugs as Sunset helped Marvin up also.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, darling," Rarity said before noticing the now human Martian. "And who's this handsome glass of water you brought with you." Twilight smiled before hugging Marvin's arm.

"Girls," she introduced, "this is my boyfriend Marvin."

"So this what it feels like to be an Earth human," he said, looking himself over. As he then greeted the girls, Drago went up Elfin.

"Hey, Elfin," he said. "So you've been keeping Sunset out of trouble?"

"Yeah," she answered him. "She's been behaving, but she's having trouble getting others to trust her besides the girls."

"Girls," Twilight said to the group, "we got some bad news about those new girls."

Suddenly, the portal reacted again before XL and Preyas got shot out of it, now different.

While Preyas is now in ball form, XL is now human…Sort of; he still has his Kitsune tails attached to him. He has red skin, and his hair was now red with blue-and-gold streaks. He has on a blue-and-black shirt with a fireball symbol encircled by two foxtails. His eyes are still golden orange, and he has grey trousers on with blue-and-black sneakers. And his Guardian's Aquos symbol is now on his new hand.

"Oh man," XL groaned, "that was a weird trip." He then tried to get up, but he fell upon realizing he has hands and freaking out. "WHAT IN VESTROIA!?"

"Dude, when did I become marble sized?!" asked Preyas, looking over his new ball form. The girls upon seeing XL and Preyas were confused.

"Uh, Twi, who is that?" asked Rainbow. "And who's the new Bakugan, Drago?" asked Helios.

"Oh, this is XLR8 Flame," Marvin introduced. "He's Lady Arceus and Lord Dharak's adopted son." That left the girls in awe.

"And that Bakugan is his guardian, Aquos Preyas" Drago added.

Sunset looked down at XLR8, and he looked up at her. Immediately, their hearts skipped a beat as they made eye contact. Something about the new guy made Sunset feel good inside and blush. XLR8 felt the same way and blushed as well before Sunset offered him her hand.

"Uh…need a hand?" she asked.

"Th…Thanks," he answered, taking it before she helped him up. Preyas then floated up onto XLR8's shoulder.

"Hey, dude," he said, "you okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…." He drawled out his question upon setting his eyes on Elfin riding on Sunset's shoulder.

 _Holy cow!_ Preyas then thought to himself as his red eyes were replaced with hearts. _Who's that cute little mermaid?!_

Elfin meanwhile turned to see Preyas looking at her…with hearts for eyes! Feeling funny inside, she looked away with a blush on her face that Preyas would flip over at how cute she looks.

Later, the group went to the human version of Sugar Cube Corner. They sat at a table as they talked. Twilight sat next to Marvin with his arm around her shoulders, and a blushing XLR8 sat next to a blushing Sunset.

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis," Rarity said excitedly. "There's so much catching up to do!"

"For starters," Applejack said with a smirk at the couple, "a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you and your beau here."

"You mean Flash?" Twilight asked.

"Flash?" Marvin asked, turning to her. "You mean that swell guy that helped you out the last time you were here?"

"That's him," she answered with a nod.

"And he is swell like you said, Marvin," Fluttershy added. "He told us he wrote a song just for you and Twilight."

"I sure would love to hear it sometime," Marvin replied, smiling as Twilight blushed.

"So tell us about yourself, dude," Rainbow then said to him. "What Pony are you in Twilight's world?"

"Oh, I'm not a Pony," Marvin answered matter-of-factly. "I'm actually a Martian." The girls gasped in reply.

"An Alien!? You're dating an alien?!" cried Pinkie Pie, causing other people in the shop to look at their table in confusion before deciding to ignore them.

"He's really not that bad," Twilight assured them before resting her head on his shoulder with a smile at him. "He's really a nice guy, and his partner Dialga is Drago's mate." The Guardians on the table looked at Drago in shock.

"Dialga?!" Taylean asked in shock. "Your mate is THE Dialga?! As in the Time Dragon Pokemon Dialga?!" He obviously read a lot of books back on Vestroia.

"Yeah, she's really kind and sweet as she is beautiful," Drago answered. "We're keeping her in a Poke-Ball though because…well, you have any idea how freaked out everyone else would be if a Time Dragon was walking through the neighborhood?"

"Good call," the others replied before Spike interrupted.

"And Twilight's got an official title now." He took out a dog biscuit and intimidated a fanfare with it before his announcement. "The Princess of Friendship!"

"Wow," Sunset said to Twilight with a happy smile, "that's really impressive. Guess you really _were_ Princess Celestia's prized pupil." XLR8 then turned to her, blushing a bit.

"He-Hey, I was told you were her student too," he stated. "Personally, I…I find that impressive too myself." Sunset blushed in reply before mumbling a smiling thank you to him.

"You know, Preyas," Elfin said to the other Aquos Bakugan. "I had no idea that your partner can be so sweet."

"Well, he's saying that cuz it's true," he stated before giving her a smile. "Of course, I think she's extra lucky to have a friend like you."

"Oh, stop it," Elfin laughed, looking away with a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"I'm serious," he stated, loving her laugh.

"So…anything else besides your new title?" Sunset asked Twilight, not wanting to be too awkward in front of XLR8.

"She's got her own castle," answered Skyress riding on Spike's head. That made Rarity excited as she grabbed Twilight's shirt.

"A castle?!" She cried. "You have your own castle?!"

"Rarity," Taylean sang/warned, "you're making a scene~" Realizing that he's right, Rarity let go of Twilight with a whispered sorry before sitting back down and clearing her throat.

"Eh...Ooh, uh, lovely." Twilight then decided to change the subject.

"So what's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Marvin just had to chuckle a little.

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left," Rainbow answered. "We've found out that we can still Ponyfy."

"You mean your powers from before?" Drago asked with surprise.

"Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?" Helios answered. "It happens to all of the girls when they play their music." Twilight Sparkle then thought about it.

"Hmm…My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High."

"That's what we figured too," Boulderon replied before Twilight smiled hopefully.

"Well, now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the Sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!"

"Uh, Twilight," Marvin hissed, nodding at Sunset's direction. Twilight realized her mistake when she saw the hurt look on the girl's face.

"Oh, sorry, Sunset," she said quickly. "I didn't mean any offense."

"None taken," Sunset Shimmer replied, disgruntled.

"Whoa, that really happened to you?" XL replied, turning to her with concern. "Sorry to hear that."

"Heh, I'm used to it," she stated with a sigh. "I've made a lot of mistakes that made others…not like me."

"Hey, everybody makes mistakes," XL assured her, "even me." He then placed her hand on hers. " _I'm_ willing to give you a second chance any day." Sunset look down at their hands with a blush, making him look down as well. Realizing that he's holding her hand, he quickly pulled away, his face redder than before.

"Uh, so-sorry," he stuttered to the still blushing Sunset.

"I…It's fine," she assured him. "And…thanks." The two of them just couldn't help but smile at each other shyly.

"Those Sirens will never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow exclaimed, punctuating her point with a karate yell.

"You go, girl!" Helios cheered.

"We've got nothin' to worry about," Applejack agreed.

"Yeah, now that Twilight's back," concurred Wolfurio.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about," Fluttershy stated, "but it won't be the Sirens."

"Amen to that, Shy," Boulderon replied.

" The sooner we do this," Marvin agreed, "the better. Do any of you have any idea where the Dazzlings might be?"

"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up for the showcase," Trister answered on Pinkie Pie's shoulder as she sips her milkshake.

"That would definitely include the Dazzlings," Pinkie added after finishing her sip.

"Looks like we've got a party to crash," Twilight replied with a determined smile. Pinkie Pie squealed with delight at those words.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter; the editing for it came sooner than I thought. I don't own anything but the parody; everything else belongs to its proper owners. Enjoy.**

Later at Canterlot High, a party was going on, but the students were arguing nonstop. Each of the bands members were glaring at each other. For starters, Flash was about to punch Snips but stopped, not wanting to waste his time.

"I'm gonna get more punch," he sighed, walking away to do so. Suddenly, he crashed into Twilight, but Marvin who's with her caught her at the last moment before she fell down.

"Twilight?" asked the shocked Flash. She and Marvin turned to him as the Martian helped her up.

"Heh-heh, hey, Flash," she said nervously with a fake smile.

"So you're Flash," Marvin replied, holding his hand out to him with a smile. "I'm Marvin, and Twilight's told me about how you've helped her out in the past." For some reason, the Martian's smile seemed to have helped calm Flash down as he shook Marvin's hand.

"What are you doing here, Twilight?" he then asked the Pony-turned-girl curiously. "Did you come back for the big competition?"

"Something like that," Twilight answered, Drago riding on her shoulder.

"Huh, not that there's gonna be any real competition," Flash replied confidently. "No one here wants this as bad as my band does!"

"Uh, right," Marvin replied with concern. "Speaking of which, the girls told us you wrote this song for Twilight and me. Is that true?" Flash became calmer at the question.

"Yeah," he answered. "Twilight told me about all the things you do together, and after she left, it inspired me to do that."

"Maybe you can play it for us soon," Twilight replied.

"Yeah, the girls think so too," he chuckled.

At a concession table, the Rainbooms were having some food and drinks as their Guardians were on the lookout when the Dazzlings entered the party. Helios spotted them first and flew up to her partner fast.

"Rainbow, look!" Rainbow Dash saw the Dazzlings before grabbing a chocolate chip Pinkie Pie's cookie. Then she threw it at Twilight, and it landed in her hair, catching her attention. Turning, she saw Rainbow pointing out the Dazzlings before spotting them also. She then turned to Flash.

"Uh, could you excuse me for just a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered with a shrug. "I need to go see what my band's up to anyway. Nice seeing you two."

"Same here," Marvin replied before he and Twilight walked over to the Rainbooms. Before the Rainbooms left the concession table, Pinkie and Trister stuffed all the cookies from the table into Pinkie's hair.

Just then, the students' arguing becomes louder, but the Dazzlings were enjoying it.

"Oh, no!" Adagio said, pretending to be surprised. "No one's mingling!"

"Yes," concurred Druman, also pretending to be shocked. "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" The two of them smirked as they enjoyed the sight.

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" asked the upset Sonata. "I knew I used too much grape juice!"

"Yeah, we must've added too much," the upset Tricloid added.

"It's not the fruit punch," Adagio assured but annoyed. "It's us!"

"Yeah," Druman scolded, "don't be oblivious, Tricloid!"

"But the punch is awful, too," Aria stated with blunt annoyance.

"Yeah, it's too sweet," added Taygen.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Sonata demanded the two.

"More than you!" answered the annoyed Aria.

"Do not!" Sonata and Tricloid yelled.

"Do too!" Aria and Taygen shot back as Aria messed up Sonata's hair. In anger, Tricloid flew up and grabbed one of Aria's pigtails before yanking really hard.

"OW!" she cried, trying to pull back her pigtail before it's ripped out of the roots. " Let go, you brat!"

"See how _you_ like it!" Tricloid snapped, still not letting go.

"Tricloid, we're serious about the punch," Taygen said, floating up to her. "How much sugar did you put in that stuff?"

"Well, since it was a large punch bowl," Tricloid answered her, "the whole bag."

Hearing this, Aria facepalmed. But by doing so, she let Tricloid pull her back by her pigtail, making her fall back with a yelp.

"This is just the kickoff party, girls," Adagio stated with a smirk.

"And imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts," Druman added, smirking as well.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!" Twilight replied, the Rainbooms standing by her while Marvin, Sunset, XLR8, Spike, and their Bakugan watched. "We're gonna make sure of that!" The Dazzlings looked at them with confusion.

"Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight and the girls then held hands. "Friendship is magic!" They were about to release their magic…but nothing happened; only an awkward silence all around.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" asked Rainbow.

"I don't understand," Twilight answered her. "We're all together again. Why isn't this working?"

"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole 'magic of friendship' thing now," warned Spike.

"I'm trying, Spike," Twilight whispered. "I thought the six of us standing together against the Sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before." Even the group's Guardians were starting to worry.

"This does not look good," said Preyas.

"Yeah, no kidding, Preyas," said XL, he, Elfin, and Sunset getting worried too.

"Something's not right," Marvin replied, worried but mostly deep in thought.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" stated Adagio. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." This made everyone even more competitive.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" cried a determined Trixie.

"Whatever, Trixie!" replied an annoyed Flash. "We're the best band at CHS!"

"No!" cried Apple Bloom. "The Crusaders are gonna win!"

As all the students in the gym were arguing more loudly, the green mist appeared again. As the Dazzlings absorbed it, their guardians (still in ball form) floated above them and started to absorb it as well. It was then that all six noticed that the spell didn't affect the Rainbooms, XL, Marvin, Sunset, or their guardians.

I think we may have found what we're looking for," said Adagio, smiling as Druman floated down to her shoulder.

"Or rather, it found us," he purred with an evil smile. They turned to the others. Aria and Taygen knew what was going on, but Sonata and Tricloid were confused, making Aria facepalm.

"Magic!" Adagio exclaimed as she turned around to face the arguing students. "Don't you see? Everyone else has fallen under our spell." They then saw the Rainbooms and their friends leave through the side doors.

"But not these girls," Adagio pointed out. "These girls are special." The Sirens knew what was special about them.

"Strange," Druman said to Tricloid and Taygen. "That red boy with them; he has a lot more energy, a mix of Equestrian Magic, Vestroian Power, and something else." The Sirens' Guardians then found something extra to add to their partners' plan.

Outside Canterlot High's front entrance, the group sat on the stairs.

"It doesn't make any sense," Twilight said, trying to think. "I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before."

"But to defeat me," Sunset stated, "you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The Sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." Twilight then figured it out.

"Or... maybe not," Sunset sighed. Seeing her disappointment, Elfin tried to comfort her.

"No, I think you're onto something," Twilight replied.

"Really?" asked Sunset, looking up with surprise.

"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" Drago asked, also catching on.

"Yup," Applejack answered. "Ears, tails, the whole shebang."

"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the Sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" explained Twilight.

"You mean like a song?" asked Fluttershy.

"A song?" Boulderon replied. "That makes sense."

"Uh-huh," Twilight explained, "and in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the Sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." The group began to think before Rarity gasps.

"The band competition!" she said. "That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time."

"Good thinking Rarity," Taylean replied. "Everyone will be there without a doubt."

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat," said Applejack.

"And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member," Rarity added. The group except for Sunset and XLR8 went towards Twilight, laughing and cheering. XLR8 noticed Sunset looking upset and feeling bad for her patted her back to comfort her. In reply, Sunset glanced up at him with a sad smile.

"So what do you wanna play?" asked Pinkie, pulling out random instruments out of nowhere. "Triangle?" She dinged a triangle.

"Sousaphone?" asked Trister as Pinkie blew a sousaphone.

"Theremin?" asked Pinkie as she then played a Theremin.

"Soooo magical," Pinkie and Trister said in awe.

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these," Twilight answered, referring to her hands, "so I think I'll just sing."

"Like, as in, lead singer?" asked Rainbow Dash as Helios floated up to her.

"Cuz that's usually Rainbow's gig," he explained.

"This being my band and all," Rainbow added.

"It's _our_ band!" Applejack corrected.

"And, of course, as lead singer," Wolfurio convinced Rainbow, "you should teach Twilight how to do it so she can help us pull this thing off."

"Okay, yeah, that's cool," Rainbow replied with realization. "And I can use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills." She then started playing air guitar.

"Yeah," Helios cheered. "Rainbow's guitar skills are better than anything!"

"It's only temporary," Twilight assured, "and we don't _have_ to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"Then once that's done," Drago added, "everyone will be back to normal and the Dazzlings will fail."

"Then let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" cheered the psyched-up Rainbow Dash.

"Well, that's just it," Twilight replied with disappointment. "I don't know any." This made the group disappointed. "But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one." Twilight was nervous but put on a fake smile.

"That's my girl," Marvin replied as XLR8 and Sunset walked up with their partners.

"That would seem logical, but I don't think I have heard of a Musical Counter-spell before," XLR8 replied. "Are you sure you could do it, Twilight?"

"Totally!" Spike answered. "Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria."

"Technically, she helped finish a spell," Marvin corrected the pup.

"And there was a little more to it than that, Spike," Twilight added.

"Yeah, whatever," Spike and Skyress replied.

"We've got this," said Twilight, picking up Spike. "C'mon!" She, Marvin, Spike and their guardians then headed towards the school entrance.

"Where're you goin'?" asked Applejack as the Rainbooms stopped her.

"Well, last time we were here," Twilight answered, "Drago, Spike, Skyress and I spent the night in the library." Pinkie went up towards her.

"Are you crazy?!" she cried. "We're besties now!" She hugged Twilight and spike before lifting them up, Twilights legs kicking around. "Slumber party at my house!" The group cheered with excitement.

Later, the girls, along with XLR8 and Marvin, were wearing pajamas and doing different activities. Rarity was generous enough to make XLR8 and Marvin some pajamas. Marvin still wore his shirt but has on red pajama bottoms. XLR8 had long pajama bottoms too but with fire patterns on them, and he's still wearing his black/blue shirt.

XLR8 was practicing his powers with Marvin's help, both thinking that with a new form, his powers might have changed too. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing a video game while Pinkie pie was on her laptop. Twilight was using Fluttershy's notebook for writing the spell, and Rarity was painting Sunset's nails while Fluttershy hugged a plush alligator.

"Status update: Okie-dokie-lokie," Pinkie said, typing on her laptop. Rarity then took a selfie with Fluttershy, Sunset, and their guardians Taylean, Boulderon, and Elfin. Spike and Skyress decided to photo bomb the picture and jumped in. When Rarity saw the picture, she glared at Spike while Fluttershy, Sunset, and their guardians giggled. Spiked only smiled sheepishly with a dog biscuit in his mouth and Skyress on his back.

Rainbow Dash had Helios on her shoulder while Wolfurio was on Applejack's. Rainbow was losing the game against Applejack, so she slammed the console, causing it to stop the game.

"Hey!" cried Applejack.

"She was about to beat you!" Wolfurio snapped.

"I doubt it," Rainbow answered, she and Helios acting like it wasn't going to happen. "So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?" Twilight stopped writing in the notebook with Drago watching Twilight write.

"Huh? Oh, uh, good," she answered. "Great." She then turned to Fluttershy. "Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms."

"Thanks" Fluttershy replied before sighing with disappointment. "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it."

"Hey, I'm sure we will," Helios replied while a laughing Rainbow was holding Applejack's controller high up away from her and she and Wolfurio tried to get it back. "I've read it, and I love it."

"Thanks, Helios," Fluttershy replied with a smile.

"Twilight," Rarity said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us." The other girls agreed as Marvin hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sunset tried to put on a happy face, but she still felt useless. XLR8 saw this and frowned, feeling bad for her. He was about to go and cheer her up when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Pinkie cried. The girls left the room in a flash, leaving Twilight, Marvin, Drago, XLR8 and Preyas behind. Twilight sighs as she and Marvin saw that her "spell" was just some scribbles. Twilight feels she couldn't do it, at least not yet.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Marvin assured her with a kiss on her forehead. "We'll come up with something somehow."

"Don't you want any pizza?" muffled Pinkie with a pizza slice in her mouth. The others nodded before Pinkie went back downstairs with the others. XLR8 and Preyas left the room also. Twilight puts the notebook in a drawer and closed it before she, Marvin, and Drago went downstairs too.

Downstairs, the girls were enjoying pizza asking XLR8 some questions.

"So your original parents were actually a princess from Equestria and a Kitsune from a spirit world?" asked Rainbow.

"Yep," XLR8 answered with a nod. "When Lady Arceus adopted me, I managed to learn some tricks from Bakugan and Pokemon alike." This got the girls excited, and their Guardians were also interested.

"Could you show us some of your moves?" asked Applejack.

"Maybe tomorrow," XLR8 answered. "I don't want to ruin anything in here." Then Preyas jumped off of his shoulder and started talking.

"But he's one heck of a fighter! He can even take down Drago-Boy over there with only 3 attacks!" This shocked the girls and their Guardians, except for Helios and Rainbow Dash who didn't believe him.

"Yeah right," Helios said, "like he can take down Drago."

"Yeah, I wanna see it with my own eyes," agreed Rainbow.

"It's true," Drago said. "He _did_ beat me." This left Rainbow Dash and Helios shocked.

Preyas then saw XLR8 staring at Sunset all lovestruck and jumped onto his shoulder.

"You like her don't'cha?" he asked, making XLR8 stop looking at Sunset.

"What?" he asked, turning to him.

"You got a crush on Sunset," said Preyas

"M-Maybe" XLR8 answered, blushing.

"Hey, I can't blame ya," Preyas replied. "Her guardian Elfin's just as beautiful." He then waved at Elfin on Sunset's shoulder, and she looked away with a blushing giggle. Sunset noticed her partner's behavior.

"You like Preyas, don't you?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

"M…Maybe," Elfin answered, blushing more deeply. "He's cute…kind…funny…" She then looked up at Sunset. "I bet you and XL would make an item too." Sunset frowned in reply.

"I highly doubt he likes me," she sighed.

"Of _course_ , he likes you," Elfin protested. "I saw him staring at you all lovey-dovey." Surprised, Sunset looked up at XLR8 who gave her a small wave and a smile. Feeling a blush on her face, she waved back, feeling a little bit more hopeful now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. Again, I don't own anything; this is a requested sequel/parody for XLR8 the Fox. Enjoy.**

Later that night, Twilight got up and walked around and over the girls. Drago woke up to notice his partner getting out Fluttershy's notebook before heading downstairs, so he followed her. What they don't know is that XLR8 and Preyas were missing, although they're sharing a bedroom with Marvin and the still dormant Dialga.

In the kitchen, Twilight was trying to write with her mouth.

"Seriously, Twilight?" Drago asked, watching her with an arched eyebrow. Twilight spat out the pencil before turning to him.

"Sorry Drago," she replied, "but I need to get this spell done." Just then, they heard something outside. Looking outside, Twilight found XLR8 humming to himself with Preyas watching and listening.

"What's he doing?" Drago asked as they listened also.

"It sounds like he's humming," Twilight answered questionably.

"Hey, Twilight. Hey, Drago." The two of them turned to see Sunset coming into the kitchen, Elfin riding on her shoulder.

"What are you two doing up late?" Elfin asked as her partner walked up to the fridge.

"Just looking over the counter-spell," Twilight answered.

"We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect."

"We really are lucky you're here," said Sunset she opened the fridge.

"That's what everyone keeps telling her," Drago replied as she and Elfin looked.

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" asked Elfin, pointing at the dozens of cans of whipped cream in the fridge.

"Trust me, Elfie," Sunset answered, taking out a can, "I'm wondering the same thing." As they four of them were talking, XLR8 and Preyas headed inside and listened in on them.

"Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems..." Sunset said to Twilight sadly as she squirted some whipped cream onto her finger, "instead of waiting for you to _cause_ a problem."

"Just because everyone expects something from you," Twilight replied as she looked down at her "spell", "doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen."

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it," Sunset replied, feeling down and making Elfin concerned for her.

"Which only makes things harder," Twilight added, also feeling down with Drago feeling concerned for her too. "Because the last thing you want to do is..."

"Let everybody down," the two girls said in unison. Realizing they both said the same thing, they looked at each other with surprise. Twilight smiled sheepishly at Sunset who smiled back as she closed the fridge…before seeing Pinkie's sister Maud Pie standing there with a blank expression, freaking her and Elfin out.

"Waaah!" As Sunset and Elfin screamed, Elfin fell off of Sunset's shoulder. Hearing the screams, XLR8 and Preyas rushed into the kitchen.

"What happened?!" XL asked.

"Where's the danger!?" Preyas shouted as he floated by him. "I'll show them not to mess with me!" They then saw Maud as she held up a small rock.

"Boulder was hungry," she said flatly. She got out a box of crackers that she poured on the rock. Sunset backed up awkwardly to XL's side. As Maud left the kitchen with the rock and crackers, Sunset turned to Twilight.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie," she whispered to her.

"You and me both," Twilight whispered back. As they and XL laughed lightly, Preyas floated down to Elfin to help her up.

"You okay, Elfin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elfin answered with a blush. "Thank you, Preyas."

"Sorry about that, Sunset," XL said to her sheepishly as their guardians floated back to them. "When we heard you scream, we thought you were in trouble."

"It's alright; Maud just took me by surprise," Sunset replied, blushing. XL and Preyas then left the kitchen to get to bed before Sunset yawned.

"Well, I better get some sleep," she said to Twilight. "Good luck with the counter-spell, Twilight. Not that you'll need it; this must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria." She and Elfin then headed out of the kitchen.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight called to her as she was about to head upstairs.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to her. Twilight hesitated before putting on a fake smile.

"Never mind; it's not important." Sunset just smiled before headed upstairs. Twilight then turned to Draco.

"We have to be able to do this, Drago," she said. "We just _have_ to." She then continued working on the spell with Drago's help.

Meanwhile in XL and Marvin's bedroom, XLR8 was sitting on his sleeping spot while looking out the window at the moon. He started humming again but more quietly so not to wake anyone.

Sunset who's at the doorway heard him but liked his humming. Sensing her presence, XLR8 turned to see her, making her blush. She took a step back but tripped over a plush alligator. Seeing her about to hit the ground, XLR8 reacted quickly and got up swiftly, using his tails to catch her. He then stood in front of her as his tails brought her back up. They led Sunset up directly in front of XLR8 very closely. XLR8 and Sunset blushed deeply as they stood close to each other face-to-face.

"Are…Are you okay?" he asked. He feels like it's a dumb way to start up a conversation, but he really is worried about her wellbeing.

"Y…Yeah, I'm all right," she answered. "I…I'm sorry that I was disturbing you."

"Wha…Oh, no," he replied, gently pulling her a bit closer. "Don't be; you just surprised me." Sunset only looked away with a blushing smile.

 _Geez, she's so cute_ , XLR8 thought to herself. He had to keep himself from pulling her into his chest and kissing her right on the lips right then and there. He figured asking her a question might help.

"So…did you like listening to my humming?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered, looking up at him. "What kind of song was that?"

"It was a lullaby my mom used to sang to me when I was little," he answered. "I would often hum it to myself after I've left to learn about my heritage, and I enjoy it."

"Sounds beautiful."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "If you like, I…I can let you listen to it more."

"Are…are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, looking up at him with surprise.

"Of course not," he assured her. "You said it's beautiful, so I figured it's fair that I let you listen to it." Sunset blush for what seems like the hundredth time today with a smile before looking up at him.

"I love to." She then followed XL to his sleeping bag and sat down with him. He then wrapped his arm around his shoulder so that she can be more comfortable. Once he is, he started humming again.

Sunset likes listening to XLR8's humming more closely. It's so soothing that she can understand why he considered it a lullaby from Lady Arceus. Within a minute or two, she fell asleep in his arms.

After finishing his song, XLR8 looked down to see that she fell asleep in her arms. He smiled in reply before gently laying down with her in the sleeping bag, careful not to wake her before falling asleep as well. What they didn't know is that their Bakugan Guardians were watching them from the desk table.

Elfin started to get drowsy before leaning onto Preyas' shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Preyas doesn't seem to mind as he nuzzled into her before falling asleep as well. He just _knows_ he's going to have pleasant dreams because he's cuddling with this beauty here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. Again, I don't own anything, this is just a parody of Rainbow Rocks.**

Morning came, and Twilight and the Rainbooms were up and working on the musical counter-spell to defeat the Dazzlings and their Guardians. They're practicing in Applejack's garage. Drago and the other guardians plus Preyas and Elfin were watching alongside Marvin, Spike, XLR8, and Sunset. Unfortunately, Twilight was singing slightly off-key as the Rainbooms tried to make good music.

 **Twilight:** Hey, hey, listen [feedback]

We've got a message for you

We're not all alike

But our friendship is true

Yeah, we're really different

But we still get along

So hey, hey, listen to our song

You may think you're in control

But we're here to prove you wrong

With our friendship and our music

With the power of our song

Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands

With the magic of friendship

Gonna stop your evil plan

Knowing it wasn't working, the Rainbooms stopped playing. Rainbow Dash only had a small spark of her Ponyfying via Pony ears, but it disappeared with a pop.

"Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it…Heh-heh," Spike stated, trying to reassure the group.

"Yeah, totally better," added Skyress, wanting to help out too.

"Nope," Big Mac said, walking past them with a bucket of apples. The spectators glared at him warningly as Spike whimpered, not wanting to upset the band.

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell," said Rainbow Dash.

"Your turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" asked Applejack, thinking the same thing as everyone else (save Rainbow, of course).

"I have to pick up the slack somehow!" she protested. "Are you guys even _trying_?!"

"Rainbow," Helios scolded, not happy with how his partner was acting.

"I'm trying," Fluttershy answered. Boulderon floated to his partner to comfort her.

"I know, Fluttershy," Rainbow answered with a softer look. "You're still a little nervous, so I can't hold that against ya."

"It's fine," Twilight assured with a nervous laugh. "It'll be fine. One more time from the top!" Marvin walked up to her.

"Are you sure, Twilight?" he asked with concern. "Don't you think you need a break?"

"Of course not," she answered, trying to keep it together. "We just need to try again."

"Perhaps we could take a short break like Marvin suggested," Rarity replied, holding some clothes she made, "and try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together?" She somehow changed within a second into a sparkling marching band uniform. "I'm particularly fond of this one, although we could always go with something a bit more modern."

Taylean admired the creativity of the costume, "I think that is indeed a marvelous piece," said Taylean, admiring the costume's creativity.

"We're tryin' to save our school here," snapped Applejack, frustrated with Rarity.

"Enough with the costumes!" begged Wolfurio, siding with Applejack.

"Oh, you can never have enough costumes!" replied Rarity, now in a yellow jumpsuit with a matching helmet and three diamonds for its design. Thanks to the helmet, her voice came out in a robotic one.

"She just wants to make things fun!" protested Pinkie, a bit upset. "Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" She played a rim shot on her drums angrily, Trister trying to calm her down.

"Hey, hey," he stated. It'll be okay."

"You don't have time for any of this!" Elfin cried from on Sunset's shoulder.

"You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" Sunset added. Hearing this, the group gasped and tried to get things packed up before heading for the school.

"What?" Drago cried as Twilight started getting more nervous. "But it's not ready!" Everyone screeched to a halt in reply.

"Drago's right," Twilight explained. "If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the Sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Then Applejack had an idea.

"Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!"

"But how do you propose we do that?" asked Rarity. Rainbow then knew what Applejack meant.

"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real!" she answered.

"I get it now," replied Helios on her shoulder. "Rainbow takes over lead vocals again, and we stay alive until the finals! We can unleash the counter-spell then!" He and Rainbow then turned to Twilight.

"You'll have it figured out by finals, right?" asked Rainbow.

"Of course, she will," Spike answered confidently.

"Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve," agreed Skyress. "Right, Twilight?"

"Right," she answered but not so confidently.

"Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands!" cheered Rainbow. As the group left the garage, Twilight, Drago, Spike, Skyress, and Marvin were still in there. Marvin put his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I know you can do this," he said, comforting her. Twilight smiled at him.

"Thanks, honey." The two kissed for a second before they, spike, and their guardians went after the others.

At Canterlot High, everyone was gathered in the gym. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stood on stage while loads of other bands were waiting for the event to begin.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands," greeted Principal Celestia. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" The students cheered in reply.

"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" Principal Celestia added, pointing out the Dazzlings sitting on the bleachers.

"But, as this is now a competition," Vice Principal Luna added, "we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Then students started to argue with each other.

"You feel that, girls?" asked Adagio, Druman and the other two guardians floating besides their partners. "Our power is being restored."

"As is our true power," agreed Druman as Aria, Taygen, Sonata and Tricloid giggled. Then the Rainbooms with Sunset, Marvin and XLR8 entered the Hall. Seeing them, Adagio ushered them to stop giggling before they turned to the group.

"And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here," Adagio pointed out.

"Especially with that Vestroian Power," Druman agreed. "It would be enough for us to finally take over this world."

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell," said Aria.

"Yeah, How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic and power?" asked Taygen.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else," Adagio explained with a smirk.

"They just need a little... push in the wrong direction," added Druman.

"And I've a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove," Adagio agreed, stroking her Guardian as the rest of them smirked.

Later, the first band to perform were Snips and Snails, rapping terribly.

 **Snips** (beat-boxing poorly)

 **Snails:** Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!

 **Snips:** They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie

My favorite food is like pumpkin pie

 **Snails:** I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales

When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails

 **Snips:** (beat-boxing poorly)

Everybody knows my favorite color is orange

My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um...

Than an orange, yo!

Yeah!

 **Snails:** Yeah!

 **Snips:** Represent!

 **Snips & Snails** (beat-boxing and free-styling poorly)

 **Snips:** What do we... What do we do now?

 **Snails:** Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now

 **Snips & Snails** (beat-boxing and free-styling poorly)

 **Snips:** Bam! That just happened!

 **Snails:** Aw, yeah! We out!

 **Snips:** Snips and Snails outta here!

They dropped their microphones, sending a very loud feedback that made everybody wince. XLR8 was in pain, holding down his sensitive Kitsune ears.

"Please do not drop the microphones?" Principal Celestia calmly and bluntly requested Snips and Snails picking the microphones back up.

"Yeah! Bam!" they laughed.

"Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals," Applejack stated.

"You got that right," agreed Wolfurio. "That was awful."

"I thought it was catchy," Trister stated, earning a weirded out look from the other Guardians.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Rainbow said confidently.

"Wait! Where's Rarity and Taylean?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh! Here! We're here!" Rarity called, panting as she was now in a new outfit. This one had metal fringes on the arms and on her the rest of the costume with a brown band on her head.

"What the…" Helios started.

"We will be performing in front of an audience," Rarity explained. "I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." The Guardians looked to Taylean.

"Please don't ask," he replied as the other students chattered about who's going on next.

"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through," Twilight warned, "but not so good that we let the Sirens and their Guardians see the magic within us."

"They could realize we plan to use it against them," Drago added.

"Got it!" Helios replied. "Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing."

"Sooo... about 20% less cool," briefed Rainbow as they got ready to play their music.

"Break a leg," said XLR8 as the Rainbooms were on stage.

"One! Two!" said Pinkie as they then began to play music.

 **Rainbooms:** We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

The band didn't notice another group the catwalk on top of the stage. It was Photo Finish's band. The photographer had magnets on strings, which she lowered down to attach them to the metal fringes on Rarity's sleeves. She couldn't play her Keytar with Photo Finish controlling her like a puppet.

 **Rainbooms:** We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Noticing the audience looking board, Pinkie flipped one of her drums that shot confetti out of it, making it more fun and interesting.

 **Twilight Sparkle:** So what you didn't get it right the first time

 **Pinkie Pie:** Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

 **Rarity:** Do your thing, you know you're an original

 **Applejack:** Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

 **Rainbooms:** Ohhh-ahh!

Twilight was about to sing again, but a bit of Confetti flew in her mouth, making her choke. Fluttershy acted quickly by hitting Twilight's back with her tambourine, helping Twilight but made it look a little embarrassing.

 **Rainbooms:** We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

Snips and Snails were also on the catwalk, controlling a stagelight from above with quiet laughs.

"Awesome," Snips whispered, shining the light shine on Fluttershy. She immediately stopped and tried to get away from it.

"What's going on?!" asked Marvin before XLR8 and the guardians looked up to see Photo Finish's group controlling Rarity and Snips and Snails controlling the spotlight making Fluttershy run away.

"Not on my watch!" said XLR8. He and Preyas spotted ladder and went to it.

"XLR8, what are you doing?" Sunset asked when she, Marvin and their guardians saw them climb the ladder to stop the sabotage.

 **Rainbooms:** We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

XLR8 got up and faced Snips and Snails first.

"Hands off the equipment!" he demanded, his tails acting like whips that whipped the spotlight. It spun before he stopped it to shine at Snips and Snails.

"My eyes!" Snips cried as he and Snails were temporarily blinded.

"And puppets aren't your style," XLR8 said as he charged at Photo Finish and her group. He managed to push them away while down below, Rarity was pulling at her sleeves to get them free. But when XLR8 pushed Photo Finish, she pulled the magnets, resulting in ripping Rarity's sleeves right off. Rarity gasps before crying.

 **Rainbooms:** Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna applauded before the Rainbooms left the stage.

"Ruined!" cried Rarity. "Absolutely ruined!" Applejack was clearly not liking how things went on stage.

"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" she demanded while their guardians had come to calm them down.

"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault!" Rarity protested, pointing at her ripped sleeves. "This was an act of sabotage!"

"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this!" Applejack replied, referring to Rarity's costume and clearly not happpy. "We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?"

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asked, pointing out the confetti out on stage. "How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!"

"Plus," Helios added calmly, "Twilight choked on a piece."

"Everybody was getting bored," she protested. "I was just trying to make it more interesting."

"It was pretty distracting..." said Fluttershy.

"Ugh!" Pinkie shouted. "Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time! A light!"

"Pinkie, you _know_ she has stage fright," Trister snapped, trying to calm her down. "Cut her a break." They stopped when XLR8 then jumped down from the catwalk and landed on the stage nimbly.

"Rarity was right," he explained with Preyas on his shoulder. "It _was_ sabotage. I managed to stop them before they could do more damage."

"Yeah, it was that Photo finish group and those bad rappers who tried to sabotage your performance!" said Preyas. Helios growled when he heard this.

"Oh, where are they?!" he demanded. "I'll make mincemeat outta 'em!"

"Helios, calm down," Taylean said. "We can't reveal ourselves to the Sirens, remember?"

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands," Sunset stated, walking up to them with Elfin on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make it to the next round."

"But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready," Elfin added as another band walked on the stage.

"You all find a place to practice where the Sirens can't hear you," Sunset said to the group. "Elfin and I will keep an eye on things around here." The Rainbooms with Marvin then walked to the school hallways as the other band played their music, which was a bit weird.

The Rainbooms walked through the halls, trying to find a place to practice.

"I don't think we should use a classroom," said Twilight before bumping into Flash, who was with his band. Twilight then chuckled nervously.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this," said Twilight, but Flash seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Uh, you guys hear something?" he asked his band mates.

"Uhh-uhh," said one of them.

"Uh, nope," said the other band mate.

"I said, we have to stop-" Before Twilight could finish her sentence, Flash interrupted.

"There it is again. So annoying." Marvin stepped up to Twilight's side to protect her.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked the worried Twilight.

"Yeah, Flash, what's wrong with you?" Marvin demanded. "I thought that we were friends."

"Yeah," Flash answered angrily at Twilight, "and then you and your boyfriend decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend." Twilight then started to tear up.

"You better stop that, Flash!" Marvin threatened with a glare. "Otherwise, you'll see why I was picked as a Commander."

"That's not why—" Twilight started, but Applejack interrupted her.

"Come on, Twilight," she said, pulling her away from Flash's band. "We've got things to do."

"You really think you're gonna help them?!" Flash shouted. "Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" At those words, Twilight started to cry with Draco trying to comfort her. Seeing his girlfriend like this, the enraged Marvin grabbed Flash's guitar before he and his band could react and held it up as if to hit him with it. Flash now scared backed off and prepared for the worst…only for Marvin to swing the guitar into the lockers and smashed it.

"You shattered my guitar!" Flash cried, falling to his knees before the pieces of his ruined instrument.

"Think of it as payback for shattering my girlfriend's heart," Marvin replied coldly, causing Flash to look up at him with hurt. "Twilight told me that you're a wonderful person, Flash, and you go and hurt her because of some stupid competition? I guess she was wrong about you; you're just a heartless jerk." He then turned and stormed off after the Rainbooms before calmly wrapping his arm around the still crying Twilight to calm her down.

Flash only watched after him with pain in his eyes before looking down at his shattered guitar. Sure, he has a spare one just like this one was in case of emergencies, but it won't be enough to replace the pain in his heart from Marvin's words because of his actions.

 _You're just a heartless jerk._ Recalling those words, Flash gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the lockers with a sickening bang.

"Stupid!"

Around a corner, the Dazzlings and their guardians watched the entire thing that made Adagio and Druman chuckle.

"Tears already?" Adagio asked mockingly. "This is only the first round." Aria, Taygen, Sonata, and Tricloid started laughing before the speakers turn on.

"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions," Principal Celestia's said through them.

"Better head back," Adagio said to the group. "We're supposed to go on after Trixie" They started to head back only to see Sunset and XLR8 with their guardians on their shoulders, blocking the doors to the hall.

"You're never gonna get away with this," Sunset growled.

"Why? Because you didn't?" Adagio mocked with a smirk. XLR8 saw Sunset bite her lip a bit but kept a determined face.

"Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer," Adagio said to her. "You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." XLR8 then stood in front of Sunset.

"She's changed!" he shot back. "Sunset's in a much better place now." Preyas looked directly at the Sirens' Guardians, and Druman chuckled when he saw him.

"Well, if it isn't little Preyas," he purred. "Managed to survive our attack, I see." d

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?" Aria asked, making Sunset a bit sad.

"Oh, yes," Adagio added, circling around her much to XLR8's annoyance. "You girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group," Taygen said to Aria out loud.

"Yeah, nobody would like the Rainbooms with someone like Sunset in the band, "Aria agreed, circling around Sunset also.

"Too bad," added Sonata added, also circling around her.

"So sad," Tricloid added.

"If it's any consolation," Adagio said to her, "no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Just then, XLR8 stood in front of Sunset again, glowing red with flames.

"How about you leave her alone, you ugly old sea-hags!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" Elfin shot out, floating up in front of Sunset. "Pick on somebody your own size, you has-beens!"

The Dazzlings were shocked find XLR8 defending Sunset, but it didn't stop Adagio from getting angry at his insults.

"You have no right to call us that, you freak of nature!" XLR8 only smirked and started to tick her off more.

"Says the sea slug with hair as big as a bush. Your hair's so bad, even _rats_ wouldn't make a nest in it, even with its garbage smell." Preyas and Elfin started laughing while Sunset snorted with laughter, making Adagio shed tears of rage.

"Burn!" Preyas laughed, pumped up and ready to fight. "Show them who's boss X!"

"How dare you mock my partner and make her cry!" roared Druman, more than royally ticked off that someone would go so far as to insult his partner's hair.

"Why don't we take this outside?" XLR8 asked. "Don't want anybody getting hurt if there is a battle."

"So be it," Adagio answered. So with a snap of his fingers, XLR8 then teleported the ten of them to outside school front entrance for their battle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything, not even the songs. This is a parody of Rainbow Rocks. Thank you.**

Druman folded into his ball form to get ready to fight, and Adagio took him into her hand.

"Bakugan Brawl!" she cried before throwing him onto the ground. "Rise, Druman!" Druman opened up to stand and appear in his true form.

"That's nothing," XLR8 replied. "Ready, Preyas?" Preyas floated in front of his partner.

"You bet I am!" he answered. "Time to squash 'em good!" He folded into a ball before XLR8 took him.

"Bakugan Brawl!" he shouted, throwing him. "Preyas, stand!" Preyas opened and stood up before rising up in his true form.

"Aquos Preyas," he cried in battle stance, "at your service!"

"Get 'em, Preyas!" XLR8 cheered. Preyas charged towards Druman who flew up to attack.

"Darkus Strike!" Druman shouted, shooting a ball of Darkus energy at Preyas. The Aquos Bakugan dodged it quickly before jumping up high. Then he grabbed onto Druman's leg and yanked him down hard.

"Comin' in for a rough landing!" he shouted, managing to bring down Druman who crashed into the ground. He was then about to attack again when Aria cried out.

"Bakugan Brawl!" She threw Taygen into the battlefield before Taygen landed and opened up. "Taygen, stand!" The new Bakugan rose up in a green-and-blue flash, becoming much bigger than Druman before charging at Preyas.

"Uh-oh," said Preyas, starting to run away from Taygen. Then he jumped up to attack Taygen from above, but Druman who had got back up got him from behind.

"Sunset," XLR8 said, turning to the flame-haired girl. "Preyas needs help. Send Elfin into the field." Sunset nodded, knowing what to do.

"Ready for a battle, Elfin?" she asked as her Bakugan floated up.

"You bet!" Elfin answered, folding into a ball "Let's teach them not to mess with us!" Sunset took Elfin and threw her into the battlefield.

"Bakugan Brawl!" shouted Sunset, managing to hit Taygen with Elfin in her ball form to knock Taygen back. "Elfin Stand!" Elfin landed onto the ground before unfolding, standing up, and rising up in her true form.

"Alright you chumps," she said, getting ready to battle. "It's time to throw in the towel!" She stood by Preyas as Druman charged towards them, and Preyas grabbed her hand.

"Blue stealth!" he shouted Preyas, and they vanished. Druman ended up hitting his face into the ground.

"OW!" got up and looked around. "Where are you, you cowardly reptiles?!" Preyas and Elfin then appeared before both kicking him in the back and back down onto the ground.

"Never mess with Aquos," said Elfin…before they got pushed away by a strong Ventus attack from Taygen.

"Blow Away!" she shouted, opening her monster mouth to shoot a green vortex and hit Preyas and Elfin into the air. She then flew up to tackle them and push them down towards the ground. Druman got up again to attack.

"Time to finally meet your doom, Preyas!" he shouted shooting a red-and-black orb upwards at Elfin and Preyas. Just then, they saw XLR8 fly up, faster than the orb and engulfed in flames.

"Boosted Dragon!" he shouted, charging down in a form of a normal Dragonoid. Then he burst through the orb and charged back up to attack Taygen. Preyas smirked at her shocked face as she didn't believe that XLR8 broke through Druman's Attack. The Aquos then managed to break away from Taygen's falling body before grabbing Elfin bridal style. The two Aquos got out of the way as XLR8 charged towards Taygen, who couldn't defend herself as he spin-dashed into her. Taygen fell back and into the ground, she and Druman seemed defeated.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Sonata shouted, throwing Tricloid's ball form into the battlefield. "Tricloid, stand!" XLR8 had landed on the ground, as Tricloid opened and stood up to rise into her true form. But he was unable to fight her as she then grabbed and started to crush him.

"I'll crush you for trying to defeat us," she growled, using all of her brute strength to crush XLR8. But then he started to heat up and burn Tricloid, forcing her to let go of him and try to cool down her arms.

"Ever heard of the ability Flame Body," he mocked, changing his color from red to blue as he formed a big ball of water. "Aquos Bomb!" He threw the ball at Tricloid, who got hit and seriously damaged.

"If you seriously think your gonna win," Adagio shouted, "you're wrong!" Then the Sirens started singing, and it seemed to heal and reenergize their Partners.

"What?!" Preyas cried, he, Elfin, and XLR8 getting ready to fight again.

"They're too strong right now," Sunset called. "We need to head back!" They know she's right; they're tired from the battle. So XLR8 then teleported himself, Preyas, Elfin and Sunset back in the school.

"Drat, that Red boy is powerful," said Adagio, the Dazzlings' partners reverting back into their ball forms.

"Yeah, he was strong enough to break through my attack," Druman growled as they headed back inside before they're called onto the stage for the Battle of the Bands. "It shouldn't even be possible."

Later, the Dazzlings were backstage prepared, their Guardians on their shoulders and in their ball forms.

"Remember, girls," Adagio said to Sonata and Aria. "We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." The two nodded in agreement before the three of them went on stage, music beginning to play.

 **Dazzlings:** Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **Adagio:** Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

 **Sonata & Aria:** Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

 **Adagio:** Now you've fallen under our spell

Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

 **Dazzlings:** We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

 **Adagio:** Listen to the sound of my voice

 **Sonata & Aria:** Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

 **Adagio:** Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

 **Sonata & Aria:** Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

 **Adagio:** Captured in the web of my song

 **Sonata & Aria:** Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

 **Adagio:** Soon you'll all be singing along

 **Sonata & Aria:** Oh, whoa, oh

 **Dazzlings:** We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

 **Adagio:** Spell

Adagio laughed evilly, their green mist now everywhere. The audience didn't even notice the Dazzlings and their Guardians absorbing their energy.


	9. Chapter 8

**I apologize GREATLY for the long hiatus(?) wait. XLR8 who was helping me got caught up with work and writer's block (writer's worst nightmare). But he came through, and I got the next chapter up. Again, I don't own anyone or anything, and they all belong to their proper owners (XLR8 belongs to XLR8). Enjoy.**

Later, Vice Principal Luna was at the whiteboard with the band logos and moving them around for the final round. She had just crossed out Flash's band and moved another logo, Trixie and the Illusions. When Flash saw this, he stomped away angrily with his band members. But upon seeing Marvin glaring at him from the side as he stood at Twilight's side, he softened to a hurt expression upon remembering his words.

The Rainbooms meanwhile were getting ready to play their next song.

"This is it!" Sunset said as she, Marvin, XL, and the Guardians will watch at the side. "Last round, and you're in the finals!" She then thought about the counter-spell and turned to Twilight, seeing her very nervous and wondered if it's even done yet. "Unless you think the counter-spell isn't ready yet to be played…"

"Don't worry, Twilight," Applejack assured her in comfort. "Finals aren't until tonight. We'll just get in a little more practice before hittin' the stage. We won't let you down!" The other girls and their guardians agreed.

"You won't let me down..." Twilight replied. Marvin then gave her a comforting hug, earning a smile from her.

"Um, I was just wondering," Fluttershy started. "We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..."

"It's the semifinals," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "We gotta do _Awesome As I Wanna Be_." Helios glared at her, annoyed that Rainbow Dash doesn't even _want_ to see Fluttershy's songs.

"What?" Rainbow hissed at him in protest.

"Seriously?" he answered, pointing at the hurt Fluttershy. Rainbow then tried to explain, but the other girl just turned her back on her.

"Don't know why I even asked..."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Boulderon comforted her. "I'm sure we'll get the chance to use your songs." Rainbow then turned to Helios for back-up, but he just turned his back on her, earning from her a hurt expression.

Meanwhile, Trixie was finishing her song on the stage:

 **I got tricks up my sleeve**

 **See me dominate**

 **'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!**

The crowd cheered for Trixie and her band as Celestia laughed a bit.

"Fantastic!" she cheered as she and Vice Principal Luna wrote down the results into their papers. Trixie then walked backstage and saw the Rainbooms, Sunset, XL and Marvin as she walked to them.

"Hmph, you're never gonna top that performance, Rain-goons," she scoffed arrogantly. "You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us."

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Rainbow Dash replied with an arched eyebrow and a smug smirk.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous; I mean her!" Trixie answered, pointing at Twilight. "If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it."

"Ha! Puh-leeze!" Rainbow snapped. "I could win this thing as a solo act, and everybody knows it!" The rest of the group but twilight glared at her in reply, making her shut up.

"Sure you could," replied Trixie before pulling out a smoke pellet. She then threw it to the ground, creating smoke all around them. The group coughed as the smoke cleared, and Trixie had disappeared.

"She's gone!" shouted Pinkie.

"Nah, she's over there," Trister said bluntly, pointing to Trixie who's hiding next to Pinkie's drum set.

"Just ignore her, girls," Marvin assured them. "She's just jealous because she's not as great and powerful as you are as she claims to be. Especially when she doesn't have a boyfriend like Twilight does."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Trixie yelled, shooting up on her feet indignantly. "And I can _so_ get a boyfriend!"

"Denial's the first of the five stages," he pointed out. He, Drago, and Twilight ducked to dodge a vase that Trixie threw at them with an enraged scream before it smashed into the wall. "Followed by anger…"

"Next up," Principal Celestia called through some speakers, "the Rainbooms." The Rainbooms then walked over to the stage.

"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Spike called with his tail wagging.

"You got this!" Marvin added while Preyas and Elfin had little signs that said 'Go Rainbooms!' with a rainbow explosion on them.

"I'll be here... just... watching," Sunset said sadly. XL felt sorry for her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as then the Rainbooms started playing.

 **Rainbooms:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Awesome as I wanna be

 **Rainbooms:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune

There is nothin' you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

 **Rainbow & Rainbooms:** Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Sunset and the others then got worried when ears and wings started glowing from Rainbow's head and back. She's activating her Pony powers without realizing it! They don't know what to do!

 **Rainbooms:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Suddenly, Sunset lunged herself at Rainbow Dash to stop her from activating her powers. But the process accidentally stopped the music, making the Rainbooms bump into each other with their instruments clattering. The main lights turn on, making Fluttershy squeal and run off the stage to backstage.

"Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate!" shouted Flash before the crowd started jeering.

"I _knew_ she was still trouble!" added Octavia.

"The _real_ Sunset Shimmer's back!" finished one of the students in the crowd as the Rainbooms started to leave the stage.

"No, it isn't like that," said Sunset before XLR8 gently took her hand.

"C'mon, babe," he coaxed as he gently ushered her off the stage. "Let's go." Meanwhile, the Dazzlings and their guardians smirked at what they've witnessed.

Back with Marvin and Drago, they were shocked when Marvin's Poke-Ball opened and Dialga came out, her powers allowing her to be the same size as her partner.

"Dialga, what are you doing out?!" Drago hissed to her.

"I sensed trouble," she answered. "What happened?" Marvin was about to answer when he saw the others coming back.

"We'll tell you later," he answered before pushing her behind some curtains. "Right now, hide!" She was soon well hidden before the Rainbooms came in.

"Sunset, what was that?!" Rainbow Dash demanded. XLR8 can tell that she's not really angry but just upset and shocked.

"You were showing them your magic," he then explained to defend Sunset,

"He's right," she then said, blushing slightly when she recalled him calling her babe. "I-I didn't know what else to do."

"Darling, you could've…I don't know…Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Rarity replied, the Rainbooms and their guardians (minus Drago, Marvin, and Twilight) were glaring at Sunset.

"I'm sorry," said Sunset, getting upset herself.

"She's just trying to help!" Elfin protested to the Rainbooms.

"Yeah, well, she didn't," Rainbow replied. But upon seeing how upset Sunset is getting, she started to feel bad for being ungrateful. She would've apologized, but Applejack butted in.

"None of this would've happened if _you_ weren't tryin' to show off – as usual."

"Yeah, Rainbow," Wolfurio added. "Why were you trying to show off instead of focusing on NOT showing your magic like you were supposed to?"

"Hey, c'mon, Wolfurio!" Helios protested. "She just…couldn't help herself." Just then, Trixie walked to the backstage.

"Good show, 'Rain-brooms'," she said mockingly. "I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer in a fit of jealous rage knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!" This made Sunset angry, and XL growled with rage.

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" she shouted at Trixie before turning the group. But the Rainbooms tried to act like they didn't notice before XL spoke up.

"The only jealous one around here is _you_ , you ugly old has-been!" That made the Rainbooms gasp and cover their mouths in shock.

"If you say s—wait," Trixie yelled at him. "Did you just call me a _has-been_?!"

"You bet I did," XL shot back. "Even your song stinks worse than your singing."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Only if you apologize to Sunset!" Trixie then smirked in reply.

"I know how we can settle this. Let's make a bet: If my band makes it into the finals, you take back that all you said. But if the Rainbooms win, I'll take back all I've said to _all_ of you and apologize."

"Stage three," Marvin whispered to Twilight. "Bargaining."

"Deal," XL replied with a glare. "Get ready to apologize." Trixie then saw Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna looking over the results of the bands.

"Ooh!" she said. "Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." She then checked herself in a small mirror she had.

Then the backstage doors open before the Dazzlings walked in singing. Their singing looked like it was putting Luna and Celestia in a little trance as their eyes glowed green. Sunset, XLR8, and their guardians saw this.

"What can we do?" Rarity asked. "There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"

"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity," Applejack replied with annoyance, "that you won't get to play dress-up!"

"You know perfectly well that's _not_ what I meant!" Rarity shouted at her. The Guardians just watched, no idea what to do.

"You guys wanna keep it down?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Helios added. "They're about to announce who's moving on."

"Who are you kidding?" Fluttershy sighed, turning from them. "You _know_ it isn't gonna be us." Rainbow turned to her with a hurt frown as Boulderon tried to comfort his partner.

 _If only I chose one of her songs instead of mine…_ STUPID!

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals..." announced Celestia. "The Rainbooms!"

"What?!" exclaimed Trixie, the Rainbooms, the guardians, Sunset, XL, and Marvin, all confused.

"Did they just say 'The Rainbooms'?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I did," Principal Celestia said. "A little bird told me that Trixie talked Sunset into ruining your song." She then turned to Trixie, who was more shocked than chagrinned.

"No! I didn't! I—"

"Because of her cheating," Principal Celestia added, "not only is she disqualified, but she and her band will be spending a whole month in detention." Trixie only growled at the Rainbooms.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" she yelled angrily. XL only smirked at her smugly.

"Looks over to me…Has-Been Trixie." Hearing those words, tears started to form in the poor girl's face before she burst out the doors, crying like a banshee trapped in a room of peeled onions.

"Stage four," Marvin said to Twilight. "Depression."

"Don't you think you're being a bit too hard on her?" she asked him.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Once she's calmed down, she'll move on to the final stage acceptance and apologize for being such an arrogant brat."

"Highly doubtful," Dialga muttered from behind the curtains. This unfortunately shocked Twilight since she heard her.

"Dialga, how did you—"

"Sensed Rainbow activate her powers in the song," Marvin answered her quickly and quietly. "I'll explain later."

"Congratulations, girls," Principal Celestia then said to the Rainbooms. "You deserve it."

"Seriously?!" Pinkie replied "We didn't even finish our—!"

"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms," Adagio said, smirking with Aria and Sonata and their hiding guardians. "We are really looking forward to it." Then they left.

"Yeah, well... not as much as we are!" Rainbow Dash called after them before the crowd started jeering and booing at the Rainbooms.

"Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" Photo Finish shouted at the Rainbooms leaving the gymnasium.

Back with Trixie, she was in the hall, still crying her eyes out over her loss and humiliation.

"This is a travesty! A travesty!"

"It really is!" Adagio said as the Dazzlings came up to her, causing her to look up at them as they started to manipulate her. "The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis."

"And wanted it so much more," added Aria.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be," Adagio went on. "Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms."

"Unless, of course," Sonata finished, "the Rainbooms don't make it to their set or get held up for some reason." The Dazzlings grinned as Trixie thought about the idea. She then grinned as well as she chuckled sinisterly.


End file.
